The Scent
by Jasper'sDarlinBunny
Summary: He could smell her, he could taste her, and he would have her. It's the mating game, and he would win.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been a fan of Fenrir/Hermione for a while, but there aren't enough fics, so I decided to try my hand at it. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, I'd be living in Hogwarts right about now. Oh yeah.**

His pulse was pounding in his ears. His blood was pumping and his energy was high. It was no secret that Fenrir Greyback worshipped the full moon. Her beams called to him with her pale beauty. His own siren's song. She had a magic that even Merlin himself couldn't spell. She gave him strength. Power flowed through his vein like water. His powerful body transformed into a furred mass. Amber eyes gazed into the leafy foliage of the Forbidden Forest that surrounded him as he scouted for prey. White tipped ears pricked up at the sound of a doe grazing. '_Too easy._' He wanted a challenge. His fur matted from the cold winter air and snow crack beneath his large paws. His wet, black nose sniffed the soil, when a strong smell filled his nostrils. It was heady and seductive. It was mouthwatering to his taste buds, like the tangiest of blood, or the sweetest ambrosia. He took in the scent and ran. The hunt was on.

Clacking could be heard through the halls of the dungeons as Hermione Granger walked from her Potion's class. Professor Snape had given her detention for assisting Neville. "His cauldron was about to explode. You'd think I'd be rewarded for fixing the situation." Her quiet voice bounced off the dark walls as she lost herself within her thoughts. _'Only four more months, then I will be free._' She came back to Hogwarts after the war had ended to complete her seventh year. It was lonely, as neither Harry, nor Ron had decided to join her. They both settled down with Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown. Their Auror careers kept them rather busy. Her thoughts broke when a thick wind hit her thinly clothed body. _'Why did I come out here?_' She was standing before the Black Lake. The frost of winter formed a glassy layer on the surface and the moons light reflected off of it. I'm going to miss this.

He was almost there. His tongue hanged out of his canine mouth, breaths puffing steamy air as he made his way to that smell. '_I want it. It's mine_.' He slowed to a stop at the sight before him. It was the mudblood, Granger. The scent that captivated him, wafted off of her in clouds. '_How could she smell this good? No matter, I will have her._' He stepped forward, his paws cracking twigs and ice, and walked toward the shivering female. His instincts told him to bite her, but he resisted. 'It's not time.' His amber eyes glowed in the night air as he approached her. When she finally noticed his canine form, she startled. Her breaths came out in gasps and she fell to the ground. Her legs had given out beneath her. "Please, no. Don't bite me. I mean you no harm." Her voice washed over him and he bristled. _'Mine.'_

The wolf before her had not made any movements to hurt her, but she was still wary. Regular wolves did not come from the Forbidden Forest, only werewolves. While she was not adverse to the creatures, she did not want to be one. Hermione's fingers grasped the soil beneath her hands in search of a weapon. Her wand has fallen to the ground, but she dared not grab it, in fear of startling the man-wolf before her into biting her. Her voice still came out in gasped whimpers and pleaded with him, hoping he'd be able to comprehend her words. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm begging you." He merely cocked his large head to the side and took a step forward once more.

The female was beginning to frustrate him. She hadn't tried to fight, or defend herself from him. Didn't she know a werewolf when she saw one? Why wasn't she moving? He gave off a quiet growl of frustration and watched her eyes widen. '_So, she's frightened of me? Good._' He padded over to where she was seated and laid his furry mass over her lap. She didn't try to move, either out of fear of backlash, or in shock. He decided that his search of her was worth it. He would gain her trust, and then, she'd be his. Her small fingers tangled in his fur and she let out a soft sigh. Her head lolled forward and she fell asleep, surrounded by his warmth, her body exhausted.

His amber eyes watched her, never wavering from her thin form. When daylight broke, and his body shifted into his human form, his long arms reached for his prize. His bare feet padded softly along the forest floor and he headed toward the cabin that he secured in the woodland area. She was his, and nobody else could have her.

**Thanks guys! This is only chapter 1. It will be more than a one-shot. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's sort of short. I wanted to see if it was worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been distracted by work and now I'm freeeee! So, I worked on chapters 2 and 3 and now I can update them both! Thank you to all of my faithful readers and to my Beta, Chibi Rat. Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, cuz if I did, it would be full of werewolves. Lots and lots of wolves.**

She felt like she was floating. Her bed was warm, and soft, and furry? _'I don't remember having any animals in my bed.'_ Hermione's mind created an image. The creature had black fur and it was dark as night. A large grey streak flowed down the middle of its back. The paws were white, as well as the furred ears. Amber colored eyes glared at her and the wolf bared his fangs and growled. "Wake up female!" Her eyes popped open and she popped up. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the empty room. _'no wolf…' _She leaned back into her warm bed and closed her eyes once more. She inhaled the pine-scented air before she opened her eyes in surprise "Where the hell am I?"

Fenrir was hunting. His mind was consumed by thoughts of the girl whose scent ensnared him. There was no food in the cabin, and the girl was going to be there for quite a while, so he'd have to feed her. _'the female better be grateful I didn't kill her on sight.'_ While he usually felt bloodlust during the full moon, he didn't have that sensation at all the night before, only possession of her. He wanted to bite her, mark her as his, but he wouldn't do that, not yet at least. For now, he'd just teach her. She needed to learn the ways of the wolf, and there was no better teacher than the most wanted wolf in Europe.

Her tiny figure stroked the fur beneath her body, the pelt of a buck nestled underneath her. The fur, dark brown and littered with white spots was smooth, but not as soft as the fur of her mystery wolf. She glanced around in curiosity. It was a cabin, and the interior wasn't very large, but was very cozy. The walls were a dark rich gold, and the floors held dark cherry wood panels. It was beautiful, but the rooms were very impersonal. No photos or painting to be found, only a small bookshelf with five books total. Four of them were on werewolves, while the last was her own copy of Hogwarts: A History. The bedroom consisted only of the large bed, pelts on the surface and a dark wooded headboard, and a small night table. The drawer was charmed shut. She released a snarled of frustration and explored the rest of the cabin. Her final analysis of the place? The fireplace was warded, as well as the front door and windows, to prevent her from leaving. "Who's keeping me here?"

He grunted as he hefted the boar onto his shoulders. It was rather large, and the tusks had managed to pierce his leg. Overall? Fenrir was an unhappy werewolf. He reached his cabin to see the smoke coming from the chimney. "So the chit is awake? This'll be fun." He placed the animal on the kitchen counter and inhaled the delectable scent of the female who occupied his home. She was a drug, and he was addicted. The man entered his sitting room to see the woman reading a book, her curls cascading over the arm rest of the sofa, and her body lying face down. He was tempted to rip her off the sofa and consume her, and own her, but he dug his claws into his palm and growled.

Hermione was calm. Calmer than anyone would expect to be when they woke in an unknown place, but she took the logical route. She'd wait for answers, then panic. Her train of thought broke when a growl issued in her ear. Her brown eyes met the amber of one Fenrir Greyback. Now she could panic. She gave a shout of fear and reached the for the nearest object, a candlestick. _'I'm going to die.'_ She began to hyperventilate, when he stepped toward her, hand out and palm up. _'I'm no wounded animal'_ Her lips parted and she snarled at him, teeth bared. She had just registered her mistake when a hard body collided with her soft one, pinning her to the wall on her back.

Fenrir tried to be patient. He didn't attack her, merely held out a hand in greeting, but the bitch bared her teeth. "You are not the alpha here, bitch. I am, and you will obey me." He growled in her ear when she struggled. Her body stiffened when he ran a large hand from her wrist to her waist. His nose skimmed her neck and he inhaled her scent. "So tangy", he said as he licked her neck. She fell to her knees as he released her and walked to the kitchen, a smirk upon his lips. She didn't like him. "Not one bit", she said quietly. Her voice wasn't very convincing.

Hermione went back to the sofa on shaky legs. Her back was on the floor and she tried to focus on the pages of her book, but her eyes kept straying to the criminal in the kitchen. _'so, he was the wolf.'_ For a know-it-all, she couldn't comprehend the situation. She glanced at Fenrir and took in his profile. He never wore a shirt so his abs were visible to her betraying eyes. His hair was thick, dark, and frayed over his amber eyes. When she looked closely, she saw pointed ears. His hair covered them, but when he cocked his head to the side to move it out of his line of vision, she caught a glance of the points. He was tall with broad shoulders. A brute, but he demanded respect. An air of authority came off of him and she felt a bit intimidated. Hermione hoped that the werewolf hadn't noticed her staring, but when his gaze met hers she knew he had.

The werewolf ate the pork, the oil coating his fingers as he ripped it to shreds with his fangs. Hermione gave the meat on the plate before her a disgusted look and nudged it away. Fenrir rolled his eyes at her. "It's not poisonous, it's just food." She snapped at him and said, "why am I here?" He threw her a lazy glare. "I don't appreciate the tone. You're here because I brought you here." With that, he rose and placed his plate in the marble sink. Hermione began to shout, "I want to know why I'm here! I want to go back to Hogwarts!" His anger was boiling at this point. Neither had bothered to look outside to see the full moon rise high. Hermione watched in horror as the man before her transformed into a deadly creature. She ran to the front door in panic and tugged on the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down her pale face as she began to whisper "Merlin, help me."

He felt the rush, the power, the bloodlust, and shifted form. His body grew smaller and when he finished the change, he turned to the female that he wanted. His nose picked up the salt and sweat of fear. She feared him. The canine padded forward and nudged her with his furred head. She gazed at him in confusion. _'The man and wolf are so different.'_ His mouth opened and he released a yawn. He lazily licked at her hand and she grimaced at the feeling but it settles her nerves. They laid against the door in silence, both lost in thought. The wolf inhaled the woman's scent and sniffed. He'd have to do things differently. She was special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I haven't abandoned the story, just been busy with classes. Going to Nursing school currently, so trying to focus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

When she woke, she was hot. Not in the good, toe curling way, but in the 'why am I sitting in a fireplace,' kind of way. The heat at her backbegan to bother her. 'What a way to start a morning." She pushed herself up and stretched. "Ew, morning breath." Hermione's arm hit a mass, and then her memories rushed forward, and her heart thumped loudly against her chest. "Oh no." Fenrir was still asleep, so she felt that she had time. Hermione ran to the front door as quietly as possible, never registering the light moan that resinated. The wolf may have been asleep, but not for long.

He was right when he said that the moon hadn't been gentle with him. She was a downright bitch last night. His wolf sprung itself awake and took over his body with no warning. He could have been a bit more gentle about it. Fenrir inhaled the morning air, when her scent ran across his senses. "The real bitch is gone." His teeth bared and anger ran through his blood. "Where are you, my pretty little mudblood?" He whispered and let out a dark chuckle at the sight before him. Hermione was pulling with all her might, desperate for freedom. "Please," her voice trembled with fright. She heard him wake and her hands tightened on the metal fixture. The knob began to tremble as it lit up. She was so frightened that it register in her mind that she had done wandless magic. Hermione's survival instincts took over, and she ran.

The wolf-man watched as the witch struggled, laughter bubbling in his chest. She was an amusing one. The laughter broke when the door opened and a feral growl set forth. '_You won't get far, mudblood_.' She was his property and couldn't escape. "Trying to outrun a wolf?" For the most brilliant witch, she wasn't very bright. Fenrir let her run for a moment, before using his powerful legs to push him forward. He always did enjoy a good chase.

Foliage surrounded her, but she didn't see any of it. White spots emerged before her eyes, and fear eminated off of her form. "Help me," she whispered. Her voice was thick with sleep and fright. Branches caught her muggle style shirt and twigs snapped beneath her sneakers. _'I'm going to die. I can't do this!' _Tears streamed from her eyes and her vision blurred. She had been running for quite some time, and seemed to get nowhere. With sweat drenched palms, she wretched the salty water from her eyesight and took in deep breaths. The forest still surrounded her, but she saw a figure that wore a blue shirt and willed her legs to move, heavy as they were. "Oh, thank Merlin. I'm saved."

His little witch was fast, he'd admit that, but not quick enough. Adrenaline rushed throughout his blood and he reveled in the taste of salt on his tongue. Man he may be, but the animal lurked within the shadows of his soul. The chase that_ Hermione_, he purred, gave him a rush. Fenrir knew he was gaining on her, and moved faster, when another scent crossed his path. He growled loudly when he registered the smell of a little girl. _'She's too close!' _

Hermione saw a little girl, maybe only 4 years old, dancing in the grass before her. A tune that she recalled from her childhood was heard in the warm air and surrounded her. She fell to her knees and felt the pain in her legs from the exercise and her heart thumping through her blood. She felt alive, and free, and so very happy. "Excuse me," she panted with every word, "Where am I?" The little girl's eyes widened and she ran from the sweat drenched woman. "Well that's just bloody great." Hermione stood up slowly and followed the child through the trees and she frowned._ 'Now i'm really confused.' _There were people before her. Women braiding their childrens' hair and others doing chores. The men laughed as they surrounded a warm fire. Wizarding tents stood tall behind the families and were sealed to ensure warmth for the coming night._ 'At least they're magical,' _she mused. She took a step forward, but felt a heat at her back. "I found you, pet," the werewolf growled. Hermione shook as Fenrir placed an arm around her waist and called for his Beta. "A meeting will be held tonight. Make sure that we will not be disturbed." The tan male nodded to his Alpha and relayed the information to the pack.

"You ran to my pack, little girl. Did you really think that you could outrun me?" She trembled and he laughed at her back. "The smell of your fear is so enticing. Don't worry, Mudblood, I won't harm you. Yet." His inner wolf howled in delight of her curves against his form, but the man was in control, and the woman went against him. "You will be punished," he snarled into her ear. "And you will learn your place."

**Alright! So, that's chapter 3 for you! I'm sorry it took an impossible amount of time. I'll try harder to update faster next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I love all of the feedback i've been getting, and i've gotten a couple of reviews concerning Hermione's strength, but don't worry! All will fall into place. This is only the beginning. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the stack of homework I have. XD**

She bit his strong arm, and kicked her tiny feet with all of her might, but the wolf refused to release her. "Nami, come," Fenrir barked at a young woman. Hermione's mind was spinning. _'What's with this guy?' _"Might need to throw him a bone," she muttered under her breath. she startled when he whispered into her ear. "Only if you're offering your own, bitch." With that said, he dragged her to the biggest tent, the Nami girl following.

"Bathe her and make her presentable." Fenrir sneered at the sight of the dirty witch. The leaves and twigs stuck out of the tangled, bushy hair and made the mudblood look as if she had been ravished on the forest floor. He hated what her scent did to him. Letting out a final order, he stalked out of the large tent.

"Escape, and it will be on her life." Hermione may have wanted her freedom, but never at the risk of someone else's life, especially one so young. Nami looked to be only 16, with black silk hair and hazel eyes. The girl was very beautiful and Hermione shifted at the thought of the filth she resided in. "Please follow me," Nami spoke quietly. Hermione was led to a bathtub the size of the one that belonged to the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts. Her heart ached at the thought of her friends. 'I miss Harry and Ron and Ginny and everyone.' Tears clouded her vision and she didn't see the younger girl's nose crinkle and the smell of salt. With dirt smudged hands, Hermione cleared the salt from her face and she stepped into the large tub. She had finally made up her mind._ 'If I can't find my way out of here, then i'll have to make due.' _

The bath release all of the tension that had been building up since her kidnapping. Her water drenched shoulders rolled and she straightened up. Hermione's brain was actively working and she resolved that eventually she would leave the forest, whether or not it would be soon, was unknown. She was done feeling sorry for herself. It was time to show the wolf who he had decided to mess with. Gryffindor she may be, but the Slytherin was escaping it's internal confines.

Nami was confused. The woman that her Alpha had brought to his tent seemed broken. Dirt covered her head to toe and her clothing was torn in several places. Those would have to be replaced. When Nami took a closer look at the clothes, she noticed that they were muggle wear._ 'What would Alpha want with a muggle?' _She bathed the other woman as ordered and gave her a dress to wear that would show her standing in the pack. Brown for the woman that was obviously low ranked. She noticed that the female's posture had changed since her arrival. Pale shoulders were not slumped anymore, instead they straighted, which improved her posture immensley, and her back erected as a result. Curls of honey cascaded around a face of plain beauty and fire shown in golden eyes. The older woman's chin was raised and Nami noticed how the air of magic seemed to crackle. She was mistaken when she thought the woman to be muggle, for she was very powerful. Bowing slightly to the now clean woman, she left the bathroom to let her dress. "She is ready, Alpha."

When the mudblood came out of his tent, feet bare and a drab brown dress hanging off of her form, he approved. For now, her place would be beneath even the lowest in his pack, for she still needed to learn. "Come, girl." Fenrir grinned his fangs at the fire that consumed his witch's eyes. Good, he wanted her mad, for she would need all of the willpower for the meeting. "Tarnu," he called to his Beta. "We will begin the meeting now." The alpha watched as the leaders of each household in his pack took their place before him. "This pretty little mudblood is my new pet, and future mate, Hermione. Treat her with all of the respect that you present to me." Protests rang out from the lower wolves. The men were against the Alpha taking a mate that was beneath them, while the women hated the thought of bowing to a mudblood. "Surely a better choice could be made, my Alpha?" His Beta ried reasoning with him, but his wolf took over quickly. "Are you going against my judgement?!" Fenrir could handle the protests that rose from the mudblood, as she was magically held into place, but his pack knew better than to defy him. The pack knelt to their knees with their eyes downcast and necks bared. "This is over," he barked.

_'Mate, his future mate... What does that even mean?' _Hermione couldn't comprehend the words that came out of the wolf's mouth, his fangs closing on each word. She let out a string of curse words, but their were drowned by the yelling of the people that stood before the head wolf._ 'Seems that they aren't too happy with the thought either.' _When she felt as if she was going to run from the glares and snarls that were sent her way, the criminal magicked her to the ground that she was seated on. Hermione struggled to no avail._ 'How should i kill him?' _Her thoughts were interrupted by her arm being jerked up by Fenrir. "Why are they all on the ground?" He refused to give her an answer, merely snarled and dragged her to his tent. _'Great, just great.'_

**So there is Chapter 4! Updated fast enough? :) Lemme know your thoughts!**


End file.
